Front end loaders or other large machine-operated equipment carrying a bucket, scoop, or plow are used to move objects or material from ground surfaces. When using a bucket, which is typically made of metal, significant damage can be caused not only to the bucket but also more importantly, to the ground surface, such as a concrete floor or an outdoor street over which it is scooped. Such damaged concrete floors and streets can be very expensive to replace or repair. Some users couple a metal piece to the bottom of the bucket. This piece protects the bucket, but the wear to the ground surface is still significant.
At some airports, a single molded rubber strip has been attached to the bottom of a plow for plowing runways. A typical strip is of about six inches high and about one inch thick of molded rubber is secured the depth of the bucket. This molded strip wears quickly. Since it has a greater height than thickness, it folds under the plow when used. A similarly shaped strip of plastic has also been tried.